


Sucky

by CharityMercy



Category: Kim Taehyung - Fandom, V - Fandom, bts, k pop - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: My bestie gave me the monumental challenge of not using the word tongue, so yeah, that was difficult





	Sucky

You were laying on your back on the floor, legs across your boyfriend, Taehyung’s lap. You were bored, watching a boring movie that Taehyung had picked. You were focused on it nonetheless, since he seemed to be into it. His fingers begin to stroke your thighs, distracting you. You look over at him, he was still focused on the movie. You try to focus but as his hand moves higher on your thigh, you look over and see his face is still relaxed. You squirm under his touch, he smirks. 

“So this movie sucks, right?” He asks. “Well, no,” you start and he laughs. “It really does suck, I’m sorry.” You giggle, “Yeah ok, it sucks.” He leans over you, “I can think of a million other things I want to do with you” he growls, moving his hands down your thighs and moving to kneel between your legs. You sit to meet his lips, kissing him deeply and lacing your fingers through his blonde locks. He kisses you roughly and his fingers graze your clothed core. You were already pining for him, a gentle pulsing reminding you how much you want him. His lips travel down your body, ridding you of your tee shirt and bra almost instantly. 

His lips leave yours for a moment so you can peel off his shirt. You can only admire him for a moment, before his lips connect to your chest. They travel gracefully over your soft skin before moving down to your breasts. You gaze is drawn to the tanned skin of his shoulders, and the rippling muscles beneath. Your hands move through his hair, down his neck and across his shoulders, caressing soft skin. His lips move down your belly, as his hands slide your shorts off of you. He softly bites your hips, lips moving down each thigh and then back up, kissing and sucking little marks into your skin. You moan quietly, as he pushes your legs apart. 

His eyes are dark, and hungry, he licks his lips and gives a little half smile before he sinks down between your legs. His lips brush yours in soft kisses causing you to whimper. He licks you in long slow strokes, not paying any attention to your pulsating bundle of nerves. Your hips move against his face, he growls and holds you down. Your fingers find his hair again, desperate for something to hold on to. He pushes his wet muscle into your entrance and his nose rubs against your clit. You cry out, and struggle not to move under his skilled mouth. He speeds up, you moan tugging his locks, pulling him as close as you can. You feel a tightening in your lower abdomen. His hands grip you hard enough to leave bruises as he reaches a fevered pace, lips moving to your clit, sucking and licking with animalistic ferocity. 

“Fuck, Taehyung.” you call out, thighs tensing around his head. He pushes your legs away and sits up, wiping his face with the back of his hand. You can't take your eyes off him as his lips make a path up your body, teeth grazing your skin ever so often. You half sit to kiss him, pulling his face to yours, kissing him passionately. His hands tangle in your hair as your hands move down his torso, fingers feeling every ridge of his hard muscles. You push his pants down just far enough for his throbbing erection to spring free and your fingers wrap around his girth, pumping slowly. He lets out a low moan, resting his head against your shoulder. You hand speeds up and sweat beads on his brow. His mouth finds the joint between your neck and shoulder, kissing softly. You gasp as his teeth graze your sensitive skin. You gently push him back, pulling his pants all the way off as you straddle him. You line him up with you immediately, he groans as you slowly sink down, the sound low and gravely. His hands fly to your hips as you slide down further, letting yourself adjust to his girth slowly. He pulls you down against him, fingers digging into your skin. 

You stay still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of him filling you. You roll your hips slowly against him, he growls, the sounds exciting you nearly as much as the feeling of the vibrations from it. You speed up, tossing your head back in pleasure, moans spilling from your lips. His hands travel up your sides, to your breasts, kneading the sensitive flesh before rolling your nipples between nimble fingers. His hips move against yours encouraging you to move faster, you comply, bouncing on him lightly as a familiar warmth fills your lower abdomen. His hands move back you your hips, gripping you again, as his hips push into yours. “I’m so close, Y/N,” he growls as you feel his cock twitch. Your response is a moan as you speed up. You walls clench around him as you climax. His moans fill your ears as you continue to move until he cums, spilling inside you. 

You collapse on his chest, breathless, and he wraps his arms around you. His breathing steadies, “You pick the movie now ok?” He tells you, voice still rough. You grin, looking up at the scrolling credit of the forgotten movie. You giggle, “Good idea, I would hate to get distracted again.” you tease, moving away from him to go clean up. You both get dressed again and settle onto the couch. You pick a movie and snuggle into his side. He wraps an arm around your shoulder and you both enjoy the movie in relative quiet.


End file.
